The Unpredictable Magic Shinobi Maelstrom
by Wiz Crew
Summary: After the fight at The Valley Of the End Naruto Disappeared. Going to another world where Magic exsists. His body has reaged but his will hasn't changed. The Blonde Shinobi found by a white clad magical girl during her childhood? Watch as Naruto takes the Magical Universe towards the future! Naruto x Nanoha maybe Fate and Hayate as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Wiz Here I know it's been a long time since I've written but I've decided to write this Fanfic. I'll be focusing on this fanfic for a while more than Naruto: The Adventure. I'll be updating once in a while because of high school. Naruto will be kinda oc by the way and not be godlike strong just strong, that's about it so let's start! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha

~Chapter Start~

_In a large valley also known as the Valley of the end there were two boys fighting one another. One to go gain power and the other to bring him home. Both boys were the same age, but they had different ideals and goals, and as a result, it appeared one of them was gonna die. The gennin with messy spiky golden blond hair, cerulean eyes, and whiskers on each cheek is easily known as Naruto Uzumaki because of his bright orange jumpsuit. The other boy is Sasuke Uchiha, a boy with raven black hair._

_"Naruto..." Sasuke said in a small growl._

_"Sasuke.." Naruto growled back intending to end the fight._

_Not another word was said as they knew they would finish each other with words. They would finish the fight with their strongest techniques they had at their disposal. _

_"Chidori" sasuke said forming a black chidori with his right hand._

_The one tailed Naruto extended his right hand forming a rasengan but not it's original blue color, it was purple. The color change was because of his transformation but it was a mytery why it's purple not red._

_"Rasengan..."_

_Once they their attack was finished they looked at each other moving to deliver the final blow that would put an end to their fight. They tooked off Sasuke flying towards Naruto with his wings while Naruto jumped towards Sasuke. The mighty collision was just a few seconds_ ahead_ of them as they closed in each other. Confident their technique would beat the others._

_"NARUTO!"_

"SASUKE!"

(Dream End)

'It's that memory again...' Naruto thought as he drowsily rub his eyes "It's been a long time since that happened in years..."

That's right. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't from this dimension. He came to from another universe after a fight with his rival Sasuke Uchiha and his body reaged to a 5 year old's. He've been living in this universe for 4 years. He's been living with the Takamachi's with his childhood friend Nanoha, after they found him, which he is grateful for.

"Naruto! Watch out!" A sudden shout that sounded familiar woken the blonde up fully from his sleep... Right before a soccer ball hit him behind his head which had enough power to send him to the ground.

Out on the field a certain pigtailed brunette winced and quickly rushed to the blonde as fast as she could "I'm Sorry Naruto-kun! Are you alright!" She shouted, waving her arms frantically and panicking that she hurt her best friend.

(Time Skip)

(Location: School Infimary)

"Ite," Naruto clicked his tongue in pain as he lightly poked at his slightly swollen cheek. It had been quite humorous for two of the three girls currently next to him while the last one was still blushing from embarrassment at what she had accidentally done to the blonde. The quartet was currently walking to their destination after school, the 3 girls to cram school and Naruto escorting them before heading to the Takamachi's dojo for his kendo lessons.

With a sigh, he turned his attention to the giggling girl. "Alisa-chan, could you please stop laughing?"

Alisa Bannings, the person Naruto had mentioned, continued snickering in amusement. "You got to admit, it was funny, especially how much Nanoha fretted over you afterwards. Why were you sleeping anyways"

"Just staying up too long" Naruto sighed as he tried to scratch his nose bashfully, only to cling at the stinging sensation. That comment caused Nanoha to shoot him a glare.

"Staying up late again, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde boy froze when he heard the usually cheerful girl's tone. Trying to diffuse the tension he was receiving from Nanoha, Naruto quickly changed The subject. "So what do you girls think of class today?" he quickly asked.

Fortunately, Nanoha decided to ease up her glare at him. "About our future jobs huh?" the pigtailed girl mused with a melancholic look. "Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan had already decided on them right?"

Alisa nodded at her. "My mom and dad are both company managers, so I will need to work hard to succeed them. Well, that's my plan anyway."

"And since I like machines, I think I would try and become an engineer," answered Suzuka.

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" The attention of all three girls suddenly turned to the blonde boy in their group.

"I don't really know yet but I'll just wait until it hits me" Naruto replied.

"How 'bout you, Nanoha? Are you going to take over Midori-ya?" Naruto asked.

"That is one path I could take, but I feel like there is something else out there that might suit me better." A sad sigh escaped her lips. "I don't have any special skills or any strong points…"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Nanoha who received a slap to the back of her head courtesy of Alisa. "You are the last person I want to hear that from!"

"Yea," Naruto agreed nodding his head. "You have the highest grade amongst us, decent at most sports we played during gym and you're quite good at figuring how things work; especially compared to the rest of your family."

"That's right. You shouldn't look down on yourself like that," Suzuka chided softly. "I'm sure there is something only you can do." She then turned to the nodding blonde, "And you really should be more serious about your future career, Naruto-kun"

"I'm serious! I don't really know!" Naruto awnsered.

"Argh, I give up!" Alisa cried out, throwing up her arms up in frustration. Trying to argue with someone as stubborn as Naruto was simply a waste of time.

Walking down their usual path, Alisa suddenly made a detour into a wooded path. "This is a shortcut I found earlier. We should be able to get to the cram school faster and away from Whiskers" ignoring the "oi!" from the latter.

Naruto would've protested in the selected route due to the thick foliage but he decided against it. Besides, he had seen a few people walking out of the path already so it shouldn't have been dangerous.

"Help me!"

Naruto stopped "What... The" he turned his around looking for the voice.

His thoughts came to a halt when he realized one of the girls started lagging behind the group.

Apparently, Nanoha had stopped in the middle of the path. Her eyes were staring off into the distance as if she had noticed something no one else did. "Did you hear that?" the girl suddenly asked, tilting her head at the rest of the group, shocking Naruto from the question.

"You heard it too, Nanoha-chan?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to her "Did you hear a voice too Nanoha" Nanoha nodded and already taken off into the wood before Naruto could say anything else. "Oi! Nanoha-chan!"

Giving a silent thanks to all the inhumane physical conditioning at the Takamichi's dojo, and his monstrous stamina, Naruto was able to catch up with Nanoha in a heartbeat. "Nanoha-chan why did you run off like that " he asked, sparing a quick glance back at the two other girls trying to keep up with their pace. While Alisa and Suzuka usually have no such problem, they were a lot more mindful about their uniform's cleanliness than the pigtailed brunette. Alisa usually blames that part of her consciousness on her parents.

"Didn't you hear it too Naruto-kun someone calling for help!" Nanoha said sparing a glance at him. "I think it was coming from over here!"

Naruto turned his attention to where Nanoha pointed out and saw a clearing coming up. Without a thought, he sped up passed her and leaped onto the open area, looking around for any signs of distress. Taking another quick glance around, he noticed something yellow and furry lying on the ground. Bending down to take a closer look at it, he finally identified it as a ferret. Its fur was dirtied and he could see some dried on blood, but there was no open wound on the creature. There was also a ruby sphere attached to a piece of string around its neck. The small animal's ears twitched upon hearing someone near it and looked up at the boy weakly before lying its head back down on the ground.

Seeing as it isn't going to be getting up any time soon, Naruto decided to take off his jacket and wrap the injured-looking critter up. For a second, a seemingly childish thought went through him. Maybe the tiny animal was magical?

"Mou. Nanoha, Naruto, couldn't the two of you slow down?"

The sound of the girls approaching shook him out of his musing as he turned to their direction. Apparently, Nanoha had caught her sleeve on a branch and had slowed down enough for Alisa and Suzuka to catch up to her.

"Well, I didn't see anyone here but an injured ferret," Naruto stated as he bought up the critter, causing the girls to start cooing at it.

"Ahh, it's hurt! We need to take it to a hospital!" Alisa cried out frantically.

"Not a hospital, we need to take it to a veterinarian," Suzuka corrected.

"I think there's a vet somewhere around here!" Nanoha supplied. "I think it's that way!"

The quartet decided to take a quick detour from their destination in favor of getting treatment for a random critter they had found.

When the quartet was at the clinic getting treatment for the fuzz ball, it had woken up when the veterinarian had tried to touch the red gem around its neck **before** it shrunk back defensively. The critter had then proceeded to scan the occupants in the room before setting its eyes on Nanoha and Naruto. It had even given her a tentative lick on the finger when she had presented the outstretched digit to the critter before it went back to sleep, coiling its body around the gem in its possession.

(Time skip)

(Takemachi dojo)

"That's enough,Naruto," the slightly concerned voice of his instructor, Takamachi Kyōya, pulled him from his thoughts. "What's troubling you today?"

Turning his head to meet the older male, Naruto gave him a shrug. "Just thinking about an injured ferret the girls and I found in the park earlier. I was just wondering what we should do with it if it doesn't have an owner." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

Luckily for the blonde whispered boy, Kyōya seemed to have accepted his answer. Giving him a smile, the older male grabbed a pair of bokken and threw one at Naruto. "Well, that's fine and all, but we are going to be moving onto the sparring portion of our lesson, so you should clear your mind of any distracting thoughts for now. Otherwise, you might just get a few more bruises than usual."

While Kyōya had put on a disarming smile, it had caused Naruto to sweating. It was the same smile the older male had on right before he had given Shirou his first taste of the Fuwa clan's kenjutsu.

Seeing the panicked look Naruto had on his face, Kyōya couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. The young boy They found 4 years ago had improved greatly in his kenjutsu. Sure, there were still room for improvements, but the boy's determination to get stronger had driven him very far in his self-appointed quest.

"Here I come!" Kyōya suddenly stated before he charged forth with his bokken, prompting Naruto to do the same.

And thus, another day of training ended with Nanoha finding a huge lump of bruise on her family's dojo floor named Uzumaki Naruto when she got back from cram school.

The day had been rather stressful for him since finding the ferret. It had been occupying his mind for a large portion of his time after school.

Entering his room, which only consists of a bed, a desk in front of a window, a bookshelf off to the side and a closet across from the bed, he quickly took out his bokken before taking a seat on his bed.

Taking a quick breath, the redhead began his daily Chakra practice. At his current level, Naruto couldn't afford to have any distractions. Even though his reserves are higher than a hokage's his physical strength in his 9 year old body isn't that strong.

Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto slowly focused on the wooden sword in front of him. He focused putting his chakra in his bokken. Giving the wooden sword a quick scan with his chakra, Naruto started to push his Chakra into it. With one last deep breath, he finished filling up strengthening the item in his hand…

*Snap*

Naruto blinked in surprised. It was the first time he had tried using Chakra on his bokken seeing as he had apparently ran out of metal pipes a day ago and hadn't had the chance to restock. Just as he was about to cut the flow of Chakra into the practice sword, he was suddenly assaulted by a voice echoing in his head.

'Ca…me…her…'

"What…"

'…le…so…strength…too late!'

Slightly shaken from the weird voice, Naruto tried clearing his head. He felt that the voice sounded familiar but before he could entertain any ideas further, a loud cry of 'Help me!' slammed into his head.

Without thinking, Naruto had leaped off his bed with the chakra bokken in hand before rushing out of the house, before doubling back to change his indoor slippers for his outdoor shoes.

As the boy rushed down the street, following the echoing voice in his mind, he nearly crashed into Nanoha. After gaining back his balance at the near collision, he quickly directed his attention toward the girl. "Nanoha, what are you doing out this late shouldn't you be at home?"

"Naruto-kun?" the pigtailed girl asked in surprise. "I think the ferret we took to the vet is calling out for help!"

Naruto merely nodded at the girl. That had explained why he had been tense when they had found the critter. He cursed himself for not realizing the weird feeling the had animal but refrained from thinking such thoughts for the time being.

Naruto replied with a nod. "We should hurry up. There's no telling what sort of trouble it is facing."

Reaching the vet they had dropped the ferret off earlier in the day, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of him. "Uhh… Is it just me or do you also see the ferret being attacked by a giant shifting ball of a furry-blob-thingy?"

Nanoha could do nothing but nod dumbly.

When the duo arrived, the entire front of the clinic had already collapsed and some weird blob was chasing the ferret in a deadly game of tag. There was also the fact that the entire area seemed to be devoid of any life other than the two humans and two creatures present. There was also the weird red tint to the entire landscape as if they had just stepped into another world.

When the ferret saw the duo, it quickly leaped onto Nanoha, forgetting for a second that the blob creature was still hot on its tail.

Seeing the creature charging at them, Naruto quickly spun into action. Lashing out a hand, he quickly pushed Nanoha and the ferret off to the side while meeting the charging monster. Right as the creature shot forth, the boy tilted his body and slammed his charka bokken into its side, causing it to veer off course away from where he had pushed Nanoha and into a concrete fence.

Of course, such recklessness also caused Naruto to slam into a nearby lamppost. After all, the boy's still lacking in strength and size, and he had just tried to parry a charging monstrosity the size of a car.

Gritting his teeth at the pain, Naruto quickly made a grab at Nanoha's hand and pulled her up from the ground. "Sorry 'bout that," the boy said, flinching slightly due to his sore back.

Before Nanoha could start questioning Naruto on what just happened, a voice interrupted them. "You've two actually came!"

"Ahh it talked!" the pigtailed girl exclaimed, nearly dropping the furry critter if it weren't for its grip on her sleeve.

"Aha! I knew there was something weird about you!" Naruto shouted in glee as he jabbed a finger at the ferret before wincing at his earlier injury. Remembering the cause of his current pain, he turned his attention to where the blob monster crashed into. Apparently, the creature was starting to reform itself. "So any idea how we could kill that thing?" he asked, his voice suddenly cold and calculating.

Seeing the sudden shift in personality, the ferret quickly replied. "It can't be killed. We can only seal it."

"And how do we do that?"

"Raising Heart has a sealing function, but I'm currently low on mana," the critter stated regrettably as it held up the red gem around its neck in its mouth. "Could one of you lend me your strength? I will pay you back! I promise!"

If the situation hadn't been so grave, Naruto would've been jumping in joy at finally getting a chance to fight with chakra in a while. Instead, he just gave the ferret a nod. Unfortunately, he noticed a dark shadow getting wider and wider on the ground. Looking up, he saw the monster had somehow reformed in the air and had started falling, planning to crush the trio under its weight.

Nanoha had apparently noticed the incoming attack as well, and had leaped away from the point of impact. Unfortunately she had jumped away from Naruto as well, causing the two to be separated by the blob.

Naruto couldn't help but curse at his luck. Not only had he been separated from the only means to defeat this beast, Nanoha was alone on the other side of it.

Making a quick search around him, he spotted a meter-long piece of lumber lying in a pile of debris. Without a second thought, he hoisted it out and charged at the creature. While knowing the threat of performing Chakra under these types of circumstances is suicidal for him, Naruto could care less. In his mind, if he didn't act, Nanoha and the talking rodent would be in danger. Bracing himself for whatever consequences he might be facing soon, Naruto put his hand together in a cross sign and cried out his signature jutsu.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

3 identical blondes came out with a poof and attacked him with chakra forced attacks. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto continued his assault. It would've been a bad idea for the beast to regain any footing seeing how dangerous it was.

A sudden bright flash of pink appeared from his side, causing him to turn his attention to it. He was surprised when he found Nanoha's form appearing with what looked like a sailor uniform lightly decorated with blue linings and red gems, matching pair of shoes, and even a pair of blue metallic cuffs around her forearms acting like guards. She was also holding onto a white staff with pink and blue parts, a large red gem suspended in a large partial golden ring with two exhaust valves, and a white piece protruding from the ring, looking like a fin.

"What's that?" the Blonde asked, dumbfounded. After pushing the monster back.

Before the girl could reply, the ferret spoke up. "All questions will be answered later! We need to get the Jewel Seed sealed before it could continue its ramp... and how are there 5 of yous now?"

"All questions will be answered later remember, how's not the time! Just hurry and seal it Nanoha-chan!" Naruto replied.

"Right!" the girl replied, holding up the staff and pointing it at where the beast was. "…Ano… how do I do that?"

Both Naruto and the ferret facefaulted at that. Shaking away the awkward moment, the ferret answered, "Just point the staff at there the beast was and say Jewel Seed Seal. Raising Heart should handle the sealing automatically."

As Nanoha Commeneced the sealing sequenced, Naruto was holding the monster off. He put his hand together and called out another clone.

"Let's do this you guys!"

"Right, Boss!"

Naruto sensed the monster flying with a punch and one of his clones sened him to upward. Naruto and his clones did a melee combo against it.

"U-zu-ma-ki Naruto rendan!" Naruto and his clones shouted. Naruto did an axe kick sending him to the ground hard.

"Nanoha-chan now!"

Another bright pink flash later and Naruto saw the result of the sealing the ferret was talking about. The part near the ring on Nanoha's staff opened up before protruding three pink wing-like fins completely made of pure mana before a magic circle unfolded under her. It had then proceeded to wrap whatever was left of the blob together before piercing it with a dozen pink beams.

The Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he would have a chance to learn something like that in the future. Maybe he should search for a magical staff like the one Nanoha was currently using.

The creature gave one last strangled growl before its body shattered, leaving behind a small diamond-shaped jewel. Walking over to the floating bluish gem, Naruto couldn't help but looked in awe at it. He was having a hard time imagining something so insignificantly looking causing that much damage.

"That is a Jewel Seed," the ferret explained. "Just touch it with Raising Heart."

Nanoha nodded and followed its instruction. Holding out the staff, the duo watched in fascination as the gem slowly drifting toward the red sphere on it before it disappeared.

**[Receipt Number XXII]**the staff intoned, signifying the success of the sealing. With its task done, the staff flashed again and started shrinking. By the time the light died down, all that was left was the red gem the ferret was carrying.

The two humans gave a sigh before Naruto turned to the talking ferret. "Well, now that the monster is defeated, mind telling us what is going on?"

~Chapter End~

Favorite,Follow, and other things you guys know the drill and don't forget to vote on my poll of Naruto should get his own device and peace! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wiz crew here! Sorry for not updating for at least a month, it's just that school is a pain in the assignment doing multiple projects and shit it was so damn annoying. Anyways about the poll for Naruto, all of you or most of you decided that Naruto should have a Device but I've been wondering what kind should he have swords, a staff, or gloves. Well vote in the new poll, and now let's begin! And for Nanoha school and shit I have no idea when school starts at japan so I'm gonna guess alright.**

**"**Normal Talking"

'Thoughts/Mental link'

"_Spells or jutsus"_

**"Kuruma talking"**

**'Kuruma thoughts"**

~Chapter Start~

(Location: Naruto's room)

"Where should I begin?" The Ferret Asked.

"What about introducing Ourselves, name's Uzumaki Naruto, but everyone calls me Naruto" Naruto said happily "And this is my best friend Takamachi Nanoha" He said pointing his thumb at her whole just finished a call.

"Konichiwa, Ferret-san" She Smiled at the ferret.

"My name is Yuuno Scrya, Yuuno is my given name" The ferret bowed "I apologize for bringing both of you into this"

Naruto decided to speak up the most pressuring issue of the discussion "So, Yuuno, would you mind telling us about what is going on around here?"

Yuuno nodded. "That creature that you fought was actually a manifestation created by a Lost Logia known as Jewel Seed. Each seed contains a large amount of power. I uncovered them when I was on an archaeological dig and had asked the Time-Space Administration Bureau(TSAB) to retrieve them. Unfortunately, the transport had an accident en route. When I heard the news, I came here immediately. I was the one who found it, so it should be my responsibility to reseal them after they fell onto this planet," the ferret finished solemnly.

Deciding to take the mood off, Naruto decided to speak. "So there's a race of talking ferrets working as archaeologists in space? Never knew."

"Oi! I'm not a talking ferret! I'm just staying in this form because it is more inconspicuous!" Yuuno retorted; the solemn mood suddenly lifted. "I'm a boy just like you!"

"Sorry, Sorry! sheesh, take a chill pill man, or ferret dude, or boy ferret... You know what I mean."

Nanoha then decided to interfere. "Ano… Lost Logia and the Time-Spacy Admin-Something, what are they?"

The ferret gave a light cough to regaining his composure before righting himself up on his hind legs. "Lost Logia are magical items with an enormous amount of power, left behind by civilizations lost to the universe. How they were created had remained a mystery but there is no arguing that they are dangerous in the wrong hands. The Jewel Seeds themselves seem to have the ability to grant a person's wish to some extent, but a wish could be taken in different ways, so they probably cause more problems than they are worth"

The Ferret stopped to see if they're listening, when they nodded, he continued, "Well, usually when the Jewel Seed is left alone for too long without being contained, it will take a form of its own. That was what happened with the one we sealed earlier."

"As for the Time-Space Administration Bureau, more commonly known as the Bureau or TSAB; it is an interdimensional security force formed by the union of different worlds. Currently it is based on Mid-Childa. They act as a police force and often provide disaster relief to other worlds especially when magic and Lost Logia are involved."

"Well, since they aren't here, we will just have to take this case into our own hands then," the Blonde said. "It might be too late when they get here after all." Nanoha nodded. "Right!"

"But you can't!" Yuuno protested. "It is too dangerous! When Jewel Seeds go out of control due to being in contact with someone's wish or strong feelings, it will release its maximum power! What you've fought tonight is merely a fraction of what it could do and look at you!"

"Not gonna change my mind we're going to help you and that's that" Nanoha Declared.

"And I will help out any way I can as well!" Naruto chimed.

"But…"

"No buts. Your Linker Core or whatever it was the talking red gem called it is probably still low on magic. Besides, this is our town. We have the right to do what we want too you know."

"And since I'm the only one who could use Raising Heart, I will need to do my part to keep the town safe," Nanoha added. Looking at Naruto, she couldn't but say something "Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Naruto-kun, he could do something really reckless and stubborn, stupid even."

"Oi, I'm not reckless, stubborn, or stupid!" Naruto spoke up in denial.

"Oh, Yes you are!" the pigtailed girl countered. "Remember that one time when you tried to help a kid and his cat? How about the time when you tried to save another kid being bullied? What about the time you got almost got caught trying to prank the teachers and 'accidentally' destroying the washrooms, a few minutes later writing a exam? And let's not forget tonight when you attack that monster that was trying to kill us!"

When Nanoha finished,Naruto was at the ground gripping his left chest like he felt something stab his heart 5 times. After a few moments the boy got up and admitted, "Okay, so maybe I'm a bit recklesss and stubborn, so what? And besides I heal fast if I get hurt..."

Nanoha snorted in an unladylike fashion "So what he says..." She grumbled. Mumbling about all the time he got in trouble for doing something stupid.

Off to the side, Yuuno could do nothing but shake his head in defeat. With no way of contacting any professional help, the two children were his last hope at stopping any Jewel Seed-related disasters before he is fully recovered. He did, however, let a smile grace his lips; touched by how the two were willing to lend him a helping hand despite knowing the hazard they were putting themselves into. Hopefully, the duo is more reliable than they currently seem and that successful sealing wasn't a fluke. If not, then they're dead.

"Talking about tonight what did you do Naruto. They were about 5 yous when we fought that monster, lost logia thing?" Nanoha questioned.

Gaining a look of remembrance from the ferret, he asked "Yes, now I remember when we were sealing the jewel seed they were more of you, why was that?" he looked at Naruto

"What you guys saw me use was something called chakra" Naruto told them.

"Chakra?" Nanoha and the ferret replied confused.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the tenketsu in the body." Naruto explained.

Yuuno look very intrigued at the prospect "Interesting... This 'Chakra' is like the mixture of Ki and Magic or Mana am I right?"

"Yes something like that" Naruto answered.

"Sugoi! Naruto-kun I never knew you had that king of power! What can you do with it?" Nanoha Asked with awe written on her face.

"Well I can make clones like the ones you saw, change appearances, walk on water and walk on walls or ceilings, and other things" Naruto shrugged.

"I see... This is very interesting, say Naruto try holding Raising Heart" Yuuno told him.

Naruto nodded. He was curious about the thing Nanoha used, as she gain a lot of power from using it. He grabbed the red gem as told.

**[... Access Accepted. Large Linker Core reserves. Also has two Linker Cores] **Raising Heart Chimed.

That caught Yuuno by Surprised "Two Linker Cores!?" the Ferret yelled causing the two nine year Olds to cover their ears.

"Is that suppose to be really surprising?" Nanoha asked the ferret.

"Surprising!? Never in History we met a person with 2 Linker Cores before! Never!" Yuuno said looking at Naruto in awe or surprised.

"Hey Raising Heart. Am I able to learn magic" Naruto asked looking at the gem in his palm.

Another chimed was heard **[Yes. Able to learn magic with no problem. Suggest you get a suitable device for yourself is advised for large capacity. May be able to use me, permission by Master]**

"That's okay but thanks anyways" Naruto replied giving the gem back to Nanoha. Turning to the ferret. He asked "So where can I get one of those devices like Raising Heart Yunno?"

Unfortunately For Naruto The Ferret shacked his head "Sorry You'll have to ask someone else at the TSAB, or you'll have to find one, for now you'll have to wait"

"Well since that's out of the way we call could discuss more in the morning I'm tired!" Naruto exclaimed yawning, falling on his bed.

"Wait! Where do sleep?" Yuuno exclaimed realizing he has no where to rest.

"You could sleep in my room until we find where you're sleeping" Nanoha said

"Well I should get back into my room Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun" Nanoha said leaving his room with Yuuno on her shoulder.

"Oyasuminasai Nanoha-chan"

(Time Skip)

(Morning: Nanoha's room)

*Ring,Ring,Ring* a phone lit up as it rung *Ring,Ring,Ring*

The room was silent as a small beep sounded off from the phone. The ferret in the room looked up from his new basket in bemused curiosity as the sheets rustled and Nanoha slowly pushed herself up with a massive yawn. With sleepy eyes the girl smiled at her newest friend and staggered out of the room.

"Good morning Yuuno-kun." The girl mumbled as she went into the bathroom.

"Ah.. Good morning Nanoha-san." The ferret replied as the girl left.

The sound of running water ran for some time, then a considerably more awake and fully dressed Nanoha re-entered the room. "We can talk later when I get back from school, ok? I think I still have a few questions."

"O-Of course." Yuuno replied hesitantly. 'But if you would like we can talk this way while you are still at school.' It was like hearing him speak like a whisper in ones ear. It echoed though, and there was a faint pressure that made it feel more mental than anything else.

"You did that last night a little bit." Nanoha tilted her head at the rodent. "I can do that too?"

"It's a function of Raising Heart, or for that matter any Intelligent Device. Since we have both used it, there is a small link between us." The reply came quietly. "Just focus on Raising Heart, and think of me, the device will do the rest."

'Like this?' Nanoha thought back tentatively.

'Yes.' The reply came immediately.

'I wonder?' Nanoha focused her mind on a Blond Whiskered boy just next door from her room. 'Naruto-kun?'

*Crash-Bam*

Nanoha winced as she heard Something or someone fell on the floor.

"Naruto-kun are you alright!" Momoko Takamachi yelled.

"I'm alright!"

'Are you sure you're alright Naruto-kun' Nanoha asked through the mental link.

"WHAAAA?!" The reply startled both Nanoha and Yunno through the mental link, unnaturally loud and sudden.

"Naruto Uzumaki Takamachi what did I say about yelling inside! And in the morning!" Tomoko voice came from downstairs

"Sorry Kaa-san!" Naruto replied back.

Naruto pondered Looking around his room "What the hell was that, it sounded like Nanoha-chan's voice, She's not in my room. Must be my imagination"

'It is me Naruto-kun' The girl next door giggled to herself.

"Don't listen Naruto its just your imagination" Naruto told himself

Nanoha giggled more to herself as she walked out the door for school 'It's really me Naruto-kun'

'Wait... Nanoha? This is neat Nanoha-chan!' Naruto apparently was able to pick up on the communication style quickly. "We could talk to each other without actually talking!"

Nanoha giggled more quietly to herself. 'Yuuno-kun was going to explain a few things, and I wanted to see if I could talk with you as well.'

'Yep!' The boy's voice chimed in reply. He was clearly happy about being able to speak with Nanoha this way. 'This is really awesome!.'

'As awesome as this is shouldn't you get ready Kaa-san is gonna yell at you if your late for school.' Nanoha informed the blond.

'What time is it..." Naruto asked paling

'8:00'

"Damn It!"

(Time Skip)

(Location: Grocery Store)

"Lets see eggs, meat, beef, what else did Kaa-san want again?" Naruto wondered to himself as he looked through the grocery list that Momoko Takamachi gave him.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around and saw a girl in a wheelchair coming towards him.

"Hayate-chan! Ohayo" Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Ah! do you need some help Hayate-chan" Naruto noticed. Putting the basket over his arm he can went towards her and Started pushing her wheelchair.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hayate smiled at him.

"So what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home?"

"Well my parents are at another work related trip and couldn't be home tonight, so I came here to buy the ingredients to make a new recipe" She answered his question.

"A new recipe! Can I try it Hayate-chan!" Naruto asked with a little drool. Knowing Hayate's cooking it'll be good as always.

"Sure! I don't mind if you do!" Hayate said with a slight blush

"Can I get some ramen too, with it!" Naruto practically drooled thinking about all the food. Mostly the ramen. RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GOD'S!

"I don't mind, I'll gladly make you some!"

(Time Skip)

Leaving Hayate's house, The blond was rubbing his stomach with one hand in joy, the other holding The grocieries. "That was some delicious food and ramen"

The blond suddenly felt a spine of magic appearing close by 'Must be a Jewel Seed'

Looking at the time on his cell phone Nanoha should be finished with her cram school. Before calling her with his cell phone, a familiar feeling from this morning, guessing the mental link, connected, after giving him a minor headache.

'Naruto-kun, Yuuno-kun, Did you feel that' Nanoha asked frantically.

'If you mean the sudden energy spike than yeah' Naruto commented dryly. Stopping at the front of the Takamachi household to drop off the groceries.

'Its definitely a Jewel Seed activating. I'll be on my way there' Yuuno stealthy avoiding everyone than jumping on Naruto shoulder.

'Nanoha-chan we're check out the area then, just come as fast as you can'

'Okay, be careful Naruto-kun' cutting the mentel link the boy turned to look at the ferret on his shoulder.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Let's go Naruto" Yuuno answered the blond.

"Alright then let's go!"

"Hai!"

~Chapter End~

Anyways you guys know what to do favorite, follow, you guys know the drill. Peace! Wiz is Out The House!


End file.
